Curiosity Killed the Cat
by Shor5
Summary: The poor and the rich had always been separated. Both sides were separated by a metal wall that ran on for what seemed to be an infinity to those who had tried to cross. Austin had been left at age 14 to fend for himself while Ally lived the life. Both came from very different backgrounds. But they both had one thing in common. Courage to see what was on the other side.


I really hope you enjoy this story because I have a ton ideas for it!

Society was screwed up.

Everything about how this part of the world was screwed up.

Ever since about twenty years ago, the argument between the poor and the rich was created.

Most rich folks though all the burglaries and murders in the town were from the poor.

But of course, the poor had disagreed saying it was everyone.

If most people agreed that it was the poor citizens to blame, some towns would be able to divide the town into two parts.

Rich and poor.

It went on for little over a year until a little town, barely existent, was the first to try out the new idea. It caused such a riot when the news was released.

People were moving left and right to be on the side of the town they were assigned.

There were a billion different ideas of what to separate the two different status people, but only one stood out.

A metal wall.

It obviously couldn't just be Reginald metal though. It took a month just to come up with a mixture of things to make the wall.

Before the it was created to separate the two different status people, security guards acted as it.

Soon it was finished. Of course some of the poor had tried to escape the terror wall which stood over fifty feet!

Some tried to keep walking alongside of it trying to reach an end, but soon grew tired and came back. They explained to everyone that it was never ending!

After that, they just stopped trying to get over it and accepted the cold, hard reality of their new life.

It was supposed to apparently help the town from crimes, but it only increased them on the right side of the wall.

People went crazy from the poor conditions and some even left their families to be able to save up a little more money to switch to the rich side.

Only way to do that was meet their standard requirements.

Austin was one of those kids left behind. Well, he assumed he was.

One minute he was getting up to go eat breakfast, next he was out on the streets, scavenging for food.

Age twelve wasn't that kind to him.

The people on his side didn't even have enough money to build an orphanage!

No one did anything about the people who lived on the side of the road. No one had enough money to even give the homeless a dollar!

That's how the blonde lived for six years.

Having to eat scraps that people threw out wasn't enough. You could see his ribs jutting though his skin as much as every other bone in his body. To others, he seemed to be the most healthy homeless person out there.

Austin's skin was covered in dirt, water, and tear stains...

He had always tried to keep the young ones alive and healthy. Putting everyone before himself.

The thought of just ending his life had popped up in his mind once or twice, but didn't last long when he though about the chance of meeting his parents again one day.

On the other side of the wall, it was almost like the gods above made it themselves!

Not a dent in the road, a fountain the in center of their side of the town, brand new cars, everything!

One of the most down to Earth person there that wasn't consumed in her riches was Ally Dawson.

She, of course, appreciated all the stuff she had in her life. But she always wondered if this part she lived in was so amazing...What would the other side like?

The day she asked her mother and father about it they shot her down and said the people over there were filthy and lived in disgusting conditions like they deserved.

Being Ally, she had went against her parents word and argued that no one could be that bad.

She was sent to her room.

Ally looked at everyone in her community in a different light after that little conversation with her parents.

Did everyone think that way?

How did they know if they've never been over there?

All these questions swarmed her brain.

The people couldn't be that bad over there! But she couldn't be so sure right now...There was a reason why this wall was placed after all.


End file.
